the rescue
by GypsyKoda
Summary: zuko and katara rescue zuko's mom. what will happen between zuko and katara? who else will they save? who will be lost?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

We were eating dinner at a cliff by the ocean when Zuko spoke up.

"I know were my mother is." Our heads shot up.

"How do you know, Sparky?" Toph asked after stuffing her face with some jerky.

"Remember when I took a walk earlier today?" we all nodded. "Well, it led to a small town where I found an execution poster for a woman. It had her picture. It was my mom." he said, fists clenching.

"If you want, I can go with you. You helped me confront my mother's killer, so it's my turn to repay you." I said with a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Katara. I'd like that." he returned the smile.

"You guys can take Appa." Aang said looking between us.

"Appa will be recognized. We can take Cyclone. He's a wolf that I rescued when he was a pup. He's been following us actually." I explained.

"So that's why I feel a lot of animal vibrations!" Toph yelled

That night, Zuko and I wore our black outfits we wore to confront my mom's killer, and ran into the woods. We headed in the direction where his mother was on foot. We ended up at a ocean, across of it, we saw a small island. I bended us across.

On the island we hid in the shadows, knocking out a few guards once in a while. We then saw a woman tied to a pole. She was pale like Zuko, with long glossy black hair, wearing earth kingdom clothes. She hung her head in defeat.

"Is that her?"

"Yes." Zuko said trying to keep his voice steady.

"Get your mom. I'll create a distraction."

"I don't need you killed!" he whispered harshly.

"It's a full moon. I'll be fine." I fought the guards as Zuko untied his mother. I ran to them after the guards were down.

"You okay?" Zuko asked. I nodded.

"Who are you?" his mother asked.

"Mom….. It's me….." She studied Zuko's eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Zuko! My son!" she hugged him as I smiled.

"Mom this is my friend Katara. Katara, this is my mom Ursa." he said proudly. We shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said politely.

"And to you. You are a very strong bender."

"Thank you. We better-" I screamed in pain holding my left shoulder. There was a burn covering my whole shoulder.

"Katara!" I turned to my attacker. It was Yon Rha.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own avatar last airbender. Please review!

Chapter 2

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, water wench!" I stared at my mother's killer. My eyes as cold and sharp as my ice daggers. I saw Zuko getting into a fighting position.

"No, Zuko. This is my fight. I'm going to show him how dangerous I can really be." I said sternly.

Yon Rha came at me with fireballs which I dodged easily. I lifted my hands and stopped him in his tracks. Blood was spilling out of his mouth, eyes, and nose.

"What are you doing to me?!" he asked terrified. I clenched my jaw.

"You should have killed me the day you invaded the Southern Water Tribe." I said strongly and deadly. I move my hand and you heard a sickening crack. "Come on. Let's go." We ran to the ocean. I bended an ice raft with a little trouble with my shoulder badly burned. As we hit land I felt Zuko grab my wrists. He looked at me with concern.

"Katara. Sit." he ordered me. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No. We need to put as much distance between us and that place as we can."

"You look very pale. And the burn looks bad. At least heal it." he said looking in my eyes.

"I'll be fine. I've handled worst. We-"

"Please." he begged me. I took some water out of my water skin and healed my shoulder. He looked much better but still concerned. Ursa's eyes went wide.

"You're a healer. And a bloodbender. You wouldn't happen to be Kya and Hakoda's daughter, would you?" I nodded.

"You knew my parents?" She nodded

"Yes I did. I also know your aunt and uncle." (A/N Yes I gave Sokka and Katara cousins, an aunt and an uncle) We went through the woods. As I whistled a song, a large (big enough to ride) white wolf, with blue eyes like mine, and a blue leather and white furred saddle, came running to us. I introduced them to Cyclone and we were off to the campsite. As we entered, we saw everyone still up. They smiled as they saw us.

After the introduction, Sokka saw my bare shoulder and asked what happened. When I told him, his jaw hit the ground. I told Cyclone to follow and watch us. He ran into the forest.

Ursa and I shared a tent. We talked and got to know each other. She said that I would make a perfect Fire Lady. As we slept I began to wonder if Zuko and I could really be together.

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As i awoke the next morning, I did my normal routine of fixing breakfast. As i was doing so, Ursa came out and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Good morning Katara. What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I always get up early and make breakfast for everyone. It's a normal thing for me. I had to do this when my mother died. Sokka can't cook and neither can Aang. Toph, well she's blind." i explained. She smiled.

"Let me help you. I know a few things about cooking. So does Zuko." my head shot up. Ursa laughed. She helped me with breakfast. After everyone woke up and ate, they all went out and did their thing. Sokka, Suki, Ursa and myself were sitting at the campsite talking when a snow white artic owl flew on my shoulder.

"Ariaka?" Sokka asked confusingly. Ariaka is our messenger owl back home. i took the message out of her pouch and read it.

_Dear Sokka and Katara,_

_ I need you both back at the Southern Water Tribe as soon as possible. There is a raid going to happen and soon. We need you both here to help train the others to fight like you do. Master Pakku has been teaching the females to fight finally, but he is fairly old. just get here as soon as you can. we miss you._

_ Sincerally,_

_ Gran-Gran, Sophira, Naliana, and you're best freinds _

Sokka stood up and went to his tent. I stood up and went to my tent when Zuko, Aang, and Toph came back. In my tent i put on my female warrior armor that my mother gave me. it consits with a blue tight breast plate that hugs my curves and shows my muscles, silver shoulder guards, silver chainmail, blue guantlaces, silver tights, blue battle skirt that comes to my knees, blue leather boots with silver shin guards, and a gray wolf helmet with a cresent moon on the forehead and a snow white mane in a ponytail. I strapped on a twin dual sword at my side, knives in my boots and a bow and a shealth of arrows on my back. As i came out, i saw Sokka in his armor talking with the others. Everyone turned to me and their mouths dropped. i hopped on Appa and waited for them to hop on and we left. one thing is on my mind though.

_ Anyone that so much as lay a finger on my little sisters, Gran-Gran, and my friends, they will be ELIMINATED._

**I gave Sokka and Katara little sisters because I felt it would give the story a nice touch. I thought i would also show Katara's motherly side more. i promise i'll have Zuko and Katara starting to fall for each other eventually. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

** 5 months later**

As we felt the coldness of the Southern Seas, i knew we were almost there. I began to make extra parkas for everyone. it didn't take long for us to find the little village Sokka and I grew up in. As we land, I knew something was wrong. Everyone came out of the huts and gave a small and sad smile. I then saw my dad's men with the girls. I looked at Sokka. He has the same thought as i did. Just then our dad's best friend, Bato came over to us, and put a hand on our shoulders.

"I'm sorry. We fought a Fire Nation fleet. We... We lost Hakoda... I'm very sorry." Bato said with tears starting to fall. I fell to my knees crying. Sokka's fists clenched and he was crying. I soon felt warm, strong arms around me. I let the person hold me as i cried. I opened my eyes to see Zuko holding me. He whiped my tears away with his thumb. I stood up and put on a stern look.

"We are going to have to lead everyone. Won't we?" i demanded. Bato nodded. i looked at everyone else.

"After our father's funneral, get ready to fight! Sokka and i will train those of you who want to fight. So be prepared." i said like a true leader. Sokka nodded in agreement.

I walked down a snowy road to the actual Southern Water Tribe village. Since Sokka and I helped fight the Seige of the North, our sister tribe came down a rebuilt our village. As we entered the gates, everyone's mouths dropped. Our new village was as beautiful as the Northern Water Tribe. We made way to the palace. As we entered, we were greeted by Gran-Gran and Master Pakku. After hugs, introductions, and a few tears, Gran-Gran told us that Sophira and Naliana locked themselves in thier rooms.

Pakku showed us my little sisters' rooms. First it was Naliana. as i knocked we heard crying stopped. The door opened to find a little girl at the age of eight with long dark brown almost black hair in a braid and of course hair loopies, bright icy ocean blue eyes which were red and puffy from crying, my skin color, wearing a traditional water tribe dress and black boots. Her eyes went wide. She then jumped into my arms crying again.

"Sissy. Promise me that you won't leave me. i can't take it. Please. Please Sissy." she begged crying. i picked her up and rubbed her back soothingly. Tears began to fall down my face.

"I promise, Baby. I promise." i went into her room amd sat down on her bed letting her cry in my chest. it didnt take long before she was asleep. i tukked her in and kissed her on the head and we left to find Sophira. as we went to her door and i knocked, there was no answer. i became very worried.

"Sokka there's no answer." i said worryingly. he trried to bust the door down. Aang tried to melt the door down, but failed. then Zuko tried andit worked. we saw Sophira who looks excactly like Naliana, on the floor with blood surrounding her. i ran to her and healed her slitted wrists. i saw the knife i gave her before i left with Aang and Sokka. Sokka began to freak out as i healed her. When i finished she woke up. i held her, crying.

"I'm sorry, Sissy. I got tired of loosing everyone." she said crying as i sat on her bed holding her til she was asleep. i tucked her in and kissed her on her head. when we left, Pakku showed us to our new rooms. As i unpacked and layed in my bed i fell asleep with tears running down my face.

**PLEASE REVIEW! MY FOLLOWERS AND EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! **


End file.
